A Change For The Better
by fallenxoangel
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione and Fred are moving on with their life after the horror of the last six months. Hermione's children are growing up but something has got to happen and this change could change Hermione and Fred's life forever. Sequal to Six Months Later.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Once Again

"Now this house has full ocean views, a pool with poolhouse, 6 bedrooms, built in island in the kitchen, 3 full bathrooms, dining room, living room, den, study…" The realtor started.

"It's straight out of the OC," Hermione smiled.

"What?" Fred asked confused.

"A muggle TV show," Hermione explained.

"What?" Fred asked again.

"Oh never mind," Hermione said.

"We'll take it." Fred joked, he was astounded.

"It's just been built so there's still a woody smell to it, but that can be fixed with an air freshener spell." The realtor smiled and came to a halt in front of the big house.

"It's huge." Hermione looked up at it in awe.

"I know just wait until you see the inside." the realtor led them in and Hermione gasped as they walked into the gigantic living room with huge glass doors looking to the ocean.

"What's the going rat?" Fred asked looking around as they entered the kitchen. Hermione and himself were looking for something within a price range of 400,000 galleons.

"Surprisingly not that much. Because it's a new house and it's the first one of it's kind…" The realtor was interrupted.

"Every other house on this street looks the same." Hermione pointed out.

"They only have four bedrooms and don't have both a study and a den. Plus only one other one on this street has a poolhouse." The realtor informed.

"We should tell George about this, he and Angelina were looking for a bigger place." Fred said smiling.

"The price is 320,000 galleons." The realtor stated.

"That's pretty cheap." Hermione said bluntly.

"I know you can put an offer in and because there was no existing owner, unfortunately the price cannot be bargained but at that price and if you were planning on having kids.." The realtor looked pointedly at Hermione's stomach, "Then I wouldn't turn down this house."

"We won't. When can we get an offer in?" Hermione accepted for the both of them.

"In ten minutes if you wish." The realtor said.

"Great let's do it." Fred agreed.

"You know that if someone else bids you may have to go higher?" The realtor asked.

"We're prepared for that." Hermione nodded.

"We really want the house." Fred said smiling.

"Okay then, I'll meet you outside.' The realtor left.

"It'll be perfect for raising our kids, no disruption and in a small peaceful neighbourhood with no crime ever happening they should be happy and safe." Hermione smiled.

"We will be." Fred agreed smiling.

--

The movers began to levitate in the furniture to Hermione's would be study. Once all the furniture was inside, Hermione began levitating the furniture into the best places possible.

"Hermione, the doctor said not to do any magic right now. You're eight months pregnant," Fred said.

"I know but it has to be perfect," Hermione said pouting.

"I'll do it, you just tell me where it will go," Fred said taking out his wand.

"No it's okay, I'm finished anyways," Hermione said, surveying the room. Her large, oak desk faced a window which looked out at the ocean. There walls were covered with books and there were two comfortable chairs in front of a marble fireplace.

"Let's go to the baby's room," Hermione said, clutching her stomach.

"All right," Fred said helping Hermione to the next room. The baby's room had a door connecting to the study, so Hermione could check on the baby while she was writing her next best-selling book. Once the baby got older, they would remove the door. The baby's room also had a big window overlooking the ocean. There was a crib, change table and rocking chair in the room, along with many toys and a shelf full of bedtime stories. Hermione clutched her stomach as tears of joy and sorrow began to form in her eyes. She hoped that she would not lose her child like she had the twins.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Ya, it's just that…I don't want to lose another one," Hermione said tears spilling out.

"You won't," Fred reassured her, "the doctor said that it was going to be fine, even if you do go into early labour."

"I know, I'm just so scared," Hermione said, looking up at Fred.

"It's going to be all right. We have a new home, a new life, George living next door. Nothing bad can happen," Fred said pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're right," Hermione said, wiping away her tears, "I'm being silly."

"Hello?" came George's voice from downstairs.

"We're up here!" Fred yelled, "Hermione don't worry. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to our child."

--

"Thank you everyone for coming. Fred and I just wanted to say that we love you all and are happy you could all come share our big day." Hermione announced it was later that night and they were having a house warming party with all of the Weasley family. Bill , Fleur and their adopted kids, Bob, Billy, and the twins Angelique, and Dominique. Charlie, Melly and their kids Sarah, Danielle, Mary, and the twins Nathaniel and Alex. George and Angelina with their triplets, Michelle, Amy and Kyle. And finally Ron and Ivy with their kid Rupert. Also there were Mr and Mrs Weasley, the newlywed Harry and Ginny, Remus and Tonks, Mad-eye and Dumbledore. The Wesley get together was going full speed. With a crazy thunderstorm going on outside. The three-year-olds Alex, Nathaniel, Dominique, and Angelique were all upstairs and with Sarah, the eight-year-old. The one-year-old triplets were all crying because of the storm and newborn Rupert was upstairs sleeping.

"Ahh!" Screams erupted around the room as the power flickered and eventually went out.

"So much for the party." George said rolling his eyes.

"I'll get candles." Hermione said, "We'll still have the party."

"I refuse to let you waddle around in the dark." Fred said, "I'll get them."

"Are you calling me fat?' Hermione asked.

"Yes." Fred called over his shoulder.

"You're not fat Aunty Mione, you're just pregnant." Mary said surely.

"Don't say that Mary. It's mean." Danielle scolded.

"Shush girls, it's okay." Hermione said sitting down.

"Mommy, I'm scared of the storm." Sarah came running down the stairs.

"Where are your brothers? And your cousins?" Melly asked looking behind her daughter.

"Upstairs." Sarah said simply sitting down on a couch.

"Oh sweetie you can't just leave them like that." Melly ran off in search of Fleur so they could get their kids. 

"I would never make mummy…angry…I wouldn't leave them upstairs." Danielle said proudly.

"Oh shut up." Sarah said.

"Eight-year-olds these days." Mary shook her head running of in search of her daddy.

--

The power was still out four hours later. Dumbledore tried all the spells he knew to try and get it to come on. All the children had gone to bed and were fast asleep, scattered in the many rooms of the house. The adults were sitting in the dining room, having snacks and booze, except for Hermione of course.

"Harry and I are thinking about buying a house here too," Ginny said happily, "Wouldn't it be great if the whole family lived by each other?"

"That's a good idea. Maybe we should look for a place here too," Ron said.

"Harry," Ginny whispered jokingly, "We can't live too close to him."

The whole dining room burst into drunken laughter, except Hermione. "Bill and I are going to head home," Fleur said, her French accent slurring her already drunken speech.

"I'll fly," Bill said, picking Fleur up as she fell to the floor laughing.

"I'll walk you to the door," Fred said, trying to get up but falling to the floor also.

"I'll go," Hermione said getting up and heading toward the door, guiding Fleur along. Bill went up to get the children and they headed home. "Thanks for coming," Hermione called, as the rain poured down.

She headed back to the dining room, drunken laughter filling the air once more. It's going to be a long night. Hermione thought.

--

"Charlie?" Hermione asked, he had had only 2 drinks and was by far the least drunk of them all – aside from Hermione.

"What's up?" Charlie asked putting a friendly arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." Hermione explained.

"What is it?" Charlie laughed as they heard pandemonium form the other room.

"I just wanted to say thank you…I was kind of preoccupied and never really got the chance to say how much I appreciated you saving me." Hermione started.

"Mione really it's okay." Charlie started.

"No please let me talk. I love Fred so much and the thought of never seeing him, Harry, Ron, Ginny or Ivy again was nearly killing me in that cell. I hoped for weeks and weeks that I would see them again and eventually my hope just sort of died out, I no longer thought about seeing them again all that mattered was knowing that they were safe and that my unborn child was safe. I sort of stopped feeling anything except the torture of course and no emotion possessed me at all. In a way it was a good thing but it sort of made me really appreciate you coming to get me. If it had been anyone else I don't know if I could have handled it. If it was someone I didn't know I wouldn't have trusted them and if it had been Fred, Harry, Ginny or Ron I would have broke down and not been able to do anything at all, so I just want you to know how much I appreciate it." Hermione said all of this while facing out the window.

"Hermione I…" Charlie was surprised at the tears that had sprung to his eyes during her speech.

"Don't. I don't want your pity, no one else knows that." Hermione told him.

"I won't say anything." Charlie promised he went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch.

"Thank you." Hermione looked down at the ground trying not to let him see her tears.

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

"No." Hermione said.

"What? What's wrong?" Charlie asked turning her to face him.

"I think my water just broke." Hermione fainted.

--

"Bring her upstairs," Melly said.

"I think it would be better just to bring her into the living room," Dumbledore replied handing out potions that would make everybody sober.

"Good idea," Melly said and everybody heaved Hermione's limp body onto the floor.

"Somebody go get pillows and blankets for her," Ivy said immediately taking control, "Fred, Ron, Harry and Ginny try to wake her up. Dumbledore, go upstairs and get my medical kit. Melly, Charlie get some food and water. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, check on the children and make sure that they don't come downstairs."

Everyone immediately went to do their jobs. As soon as the blankets came, Ivy began to set them around Hermione, who had been woken up a few minutes ago. Dumbledore handed Ivy her medical kit and Melly and Charlie came with food and water. "Okay," Ivy said, "Hermione, I can't see the baby yet but as soon as I do you have to push as hard as you can. Got it."

All Hermione could do was nod, for she was in terrible pain. "Wait a second," Fred said, "You're not a healer."

"I can't just tell the baby to wait Fred," Ivy explained.

"But you're not a healer," Fred's voice began to rise.

Suddenly Hermione spoke. "FRED SHE'S A DOCTOR! OHHHH!" Hermione screamed and clutched her stomach.

"Everybody out of the living room," Ivy ordered, "Ginny get you're mom and then come back. Melly you can stay too."

"I'm the father!" Fred yelled.

"FRED GET OUT!" Hermione screamed as she clutched her stomach.

"Fine," Fred said angrily and he left the room.

Fifteen minutes later Ivy saw a head. "Okay Hermione start pushing," Ivy said.

"I…need…Fred," Hermione gasped.

"Ginny go get Fred right now," Ivy ordered.

"What is it?" Fred asked rushing in.

"The…baby…is…coming," Hermione said smiling.

Fred held her hand and they saw a chest appear. "Hermione how are you doing this?" he asked a disgusted look on his face.

Hermione laughed. "Okay one last push should do it," Ivy said, "Congratulations! It's a girl."

"If I'm done then how…come…it…still…hurts," Hermione asked gasping for air.

"Oh my God. I see another head," Ivy said, "Push Hermione."

Hermione used all the strength she had left and the baby emerged. "Here you go," Ivy handed the babies to Hermione after she had cleaned them and wrapped them in blankets, "You have to name them."

"I'll name them, Emma and Cara. Aren't they beautiful Fred? Fred?" Hermione looked beside her. Fred had fainted onto the floor.

--

"Is she okay?" Fred asked sitting upright. Charlie had moved him onto the couch and Hermione had moved into her bedroom. Right now the twins Emma and Cara were with Harry and Ginny being babied and taken care of whilst both their parents slept. The twins couldn't go to bed until Hermione awoke to feed them and if she didn't wake soon they would wake her. Emma and Cara had already slept but had woken up and almost everyone had left. No children remained in the house all of those families had gone home. The only people remaining were Harry, Ginny, Charlie and Mrs. Granger.

"She's fine." Charlie told him looking up from his book.

"Can I see her?" Fred asked.

"In a bit you can go wake her up but would you like to meet your daughters first?" Charlie asked.

"Yes please." Fred yawned.

"Ginny, Harry! Bring in the girls." Charlie called to them.

"Hey sleepy head." Ginny greeted.

"Hey." Fred laughed.

"These are you daughters Cara," Harry placed her in one arm, "And Emma." Ginny placed her in the other arm.

"They're so beautiful." Fred said smiling down at his daughters, they giggled.

"I know. We should go home now, make sure your daughters get fed." Ginny said and her and Harry left.

"I will." Fred said and he stood up.

"I should go too, see Melly and the kids." Charlie left with them.

"Hermione?" Fred called walking up the stairs his little girls in his arms.

"Shh, she's sleeping." Jane scolded.

"The girls need feeding. I'm going to go wake her up. You can go see Frank if you want let him know everything's okay." Fred offered.

"Sounds good." Jane smiled gratefully walking down the stairs.

"Hermione sweetie, wake up." Fred went into their room.

"Uhh, what is it?" Hermione asked rolling over.

"There are some little girls here to see you." Fred said smiling.

"Oh." Hermione sat up slowly smiling at her husband.

"Here you go, you take Emma." Fred handed her to Hermione.

"That's Cara." Hermione said laughing at Fred but taking her anyway.

"How can you tell?" Fred asked bewildered.

"Emma has a little freckle right below her left eye. Cara doesn't." Hermione said. She just assumed it was maternal instinct, right? She was so happy that she had her little twin girls and so glad that they were okay, she had been so scared that they would die too and Hermione didn't know if she could've handled that.

"I see." Fred nodded, "You feed Cara and I'll play with daddy's little princess."

"Emma's your little princess." Hermione smiled widely at him.

"Yep and Cara's going to be just like me." Fred laughed.

"Oh no, just what I need." Hermione rolled her eyes.

-- 


	2. Chapter 2: He Returns

A/N

Hope you liked the last chapter. Dannylover101 and I aren't sure how many chapters there will be but I hope you like it. In this chapter, it is eight years later and Emma and Cara are eight years old. Harry and Ginny have a daughter named Alison who's seven. Ron and Ivy still have Rupert (8), a set of twins named Michael and James (5) and a daughter named Chrissy (3). George and Angelina's triplets are now nine. Charlie and Melly's children Sarah (16), Mary and Danielle (14) and Nathaniel and Alex (11) have a new brother named Mitch (6). Bill and Fleur's adoptive children have grown. Bob and Billy (14), Angelique and Dominique (11). They have adopted six more children: Zahara (10) and her brother Maddox (5), Christian (7), Emily (4), Liza (2) and Brigita (9 months).

Hope you like the rest of the story.

A/N

"Come on Emma, it'll be funny," Cara pulled Emma along the sidewalk.

"Oh I don't know," Emma said quietly looking to the floor.

"All you have to do is set off the Swamp Starter and we'll run and hid," Cara said handing her the box.

"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked, playing with her curly red hair.

"Why else would Dad have given this to me for Christmas? He wants me to use it!" Cara said.

"All right, but I don't want to get Mommy angry again," Emma said.

"I'll take the blame if she gets angry," Cara proposed.

"Okay I guess," Emma said looking into Cara's identical hazel eyes.

"Come on you big baby, now set it off!" Cara urged.

"Okay fine," Emma said. She quickly set off the Swamp Starter and ran into the hall closet with her sister. A few seconds later Hermione came down the stairs and stepped into the swamp gunk on the floor.

"Cara get out here and bring your sister with you," Hermione said and walked toward the hall closet, "Hello girls."

"Hi Mommy," Cara said, making her eyes huge with innocence, "It was all…Emma's fault." Cara quickly ran from the room.

"I'll get you Cara! Get back here!" Emma said and she raced after Cara.

Fred walked into the hall and quickly kissed his wife. "Hi honey. How was you're day?" he asked.

"Not bad," Hermione said, "As you can see, your daughter Cara used her Christmas present. Would you mind cleaning it up? Then I want you to read a part of my book. Meet me in the study."

Fred took out his wand, muttered a spell and headed for the kitchen where he dropped his bag and hugged his fighting children. "Good trick Cara, but the blaming on your sister is getting old. You got to trying something new," Fred said picking up Emma, "Hey Emma-bee how was you're day?"

"Not bad Daddy but Mommy wants to see you upstairs. She wrote another part for her book and it's funny," Emma answered. Emma was just like her mother. She loved to read and could absorb anything.

Fred ran upstairs and into the study. "Here you go," Hermione said handing him a piece of paper, "Tell me what you think."

Hogwarts: A History Revised Edition

Nobody can apparate onto the Hogwarts grounds. This has been done by Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley ONCE, but it was never seen happen again. I repeat, YOU MAY NOT APPARATE ONTO THE HOGWARTS GROUNDS. 

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked.

Fred burst out laughing. "Wait until Harry and Ron see this when it comes out. They'll get a kick out of it."

"I thought you'd say that," Hermione said walking downstairs, "Now what do you want for supper?"

--

"How's my little princess?" Fred entered Emma's room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Tired," Emma answered smiling at her daddy.

"You stayed up pretty late reading last night, didn't you?" Fred asked smiling.  
"Maybe," Emma agreed nodding.

"Are you hungry? Or just tired?" Fred asked.

"Just tired," Emma told him.

"Oh? Are you ticklish?" Fred asked pulling her covers away, he started to tickle her stomach.

"Daddy! Daddy, stop it!" Emma yelled, squealing and trying to wriggle free from her daddy.

"Are you hungry now? I made your favourite, French toast," Fred said happily.

"Yummy!" Emma said lifting her arms up to him.

"Up we go," Fred lifted her out of bed, "My, you're getting big."

"I'm eight, Daddy," Emma reminded him.

"I know," Fred smiled at her and he ran down the stairs, Emma squealing the whole time.

"Emma, guess who's here!" Cara called from the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Emma called wriggling free out of her daddy's grasp and rushing into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie," Hermione kissed her forehead.

"Brigita!" Emma shouted, seeing her little cousin.

"Aunty Fleur brought Brigita over for a visit," Cara explained.

"Thank you Aunty Fleur," Emma tickled Brigita's toes, "She's so small."

"You say that every time," Fleur laughed at Emma's observation.

"Can I hold her?" Emma asked.

"I already did," Cara said importantly.

"You have to sit down though, and be still, okay?" Fleur asked lifting Brigita up and placing her in Emma's arms.

"Careful Emma-bee, stay away Cara darling," Hermione said coming over to the kitchen table.

"I will be mum," Emma promised, smiling up at her mom as she took a picture.

--

"Bye Mum!" Emma and Cara called.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Next door," Cara started.

"To see Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and Alison," Emma finished.

"Okay," Hermione said, "Have fun."

The two girls went out the door as Hermione headed up the stairs to her study. As she walked toward her study she passed Cara's room. With a flick of her wand it was neat and tidy again. Emma's room was exactly like her room when she was a little girl. Neat, tidy, books lining the walls and one hidden under her pillow. Hermione knew that Emma kept one under there, but she left it there anyways. Cara was more like Fred. Funny, room a mess, pranks and jokes always running through her head. Hermione reached the study, grabbed Hogwarts: A History and read through the next part. She decided that there was nothing to change yet, so Hermione sat down at her desk and began to retype the part she had just read. I can't wait till I can publish this. Hermione thought as she typed. After she finished typing she looked at the clock. Hermione was amazed. She had been tying for over two hours. She quickly went downstairs to take something out for dinner. Hermione was trying to decide between hamburgers and pizza when the door bell rang. Fred hates that thing. Hermione smiled to herself as she went to answer the door. Right before she was about to answer it, the door was flung open and Blaise Zambini walked into the hall. Hermione immediately took out her wand and aimed it at him.She wouldn't use it unless she had to. "What are you doing here?" she shouted at him.

"I'm here to see my children, my love," Blaise answered smiling.

"You have no children. Now get out!" Hermione screamed.

"Your children are my children, sweetheart," Blaise stated.

"They are not and I'm am not your love or your sweetheart! I hate you! My children are Fred's children!" Hermione yelled.

Blaise walked up to Hermione, "You wouldn't kill the father of your children, would you?"

"Get out! GET OUT!" Hermione screamed, pushing out the door.

"I'll be back," Blaise warned.

Hermione slammed the door shut and collapsed onto the floor. Memories flooded back along with thoughts. I thought I got away from them. Why did he have to come back? And more importantly, should I tell Fred the truth?

--

Hermione washed her face and smiled at her reflection, it was okay, it was going to be okay. She had told people that she hadn't been raped as much of a lie as that was, she hadn't wanted Fred to find out and now it was coming back to slap her in the face. Hermione turned around, "Don't even try it Cara, go to your room."

"But mum!" Cara whined.

"Now Cara." Hermione yelled and she washed her hands leaving the washroom.

"She made me do it!" Cara pointed it Emma as Hermione exited the room.

"Room. Now. Go." Hermione said, "Come on Emma you can read the next funny part of my book."

"Coming mum!" Emma yelled sticking her tongue out at her sister and following her mum into the study.

2 weeks later

"Don't! Go away!" Hermione rolled over in her bed, sweat dripping down her face, "Leave me alone. Get your hands off of me!"

"Hermione wake up!" Fred shook her shoulders gently.

"Stay away from me Zambini!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione please, it's me." Fred shook her again.

"Fred?" Hermione opened her eyes weakly looking up at him.

"You were just having a bad dream sweetie, you're okay…" Fred told her wondering why she had been yelling at Zambini.

"Oh," Hermione said, she hoped she hadn't been yelling. She had been dreaming about the night she had been raped, and she still hadn't told him.

"You were yelling honey. What was your dream about?" Fred swiped her hair away from her eyes.

"Ummm." Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"You said Zambini and told him to get off of you." Fred told her.

"Oh god Fred it was so horrible." Hermione started sobbing leaning into her husband's body, her own body racking with sobs.

--

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Hermione said looking down.

"Wow," Fred said.

"Aren't you going to say anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Wow, I don't know what else to say," Fred answered.

"That's right," Hermione said. Fred hugged Hermione and rocked back and forth until he heard her soft breathing that told him that she was asleep. He kissed her softly and lay in bed thinking until he drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning

"Girls come down and meet the babysitter!" Hermione called upstairs.

The girls came running downstairs as Fred kissed Hermione goodbye. "I'm off to the joke shop. Have a good day at the publicity thing."

Hermione laughed. "Thanks honey."

The door bell rang a few minutes after Fred left. Hermione felt nervous when she opened the door, thinking she would see Blaise on the other side. "Hi I'm Jenny," a blond haired girl said.

"I'm Hermione and this is Emma and Cara. Thinks for coming at such short notice. I'll see you girls later," Hermione said kissing each girl.

"Bye mom!" both girls called as Hermione raced out the door. Jenny shut the door and the girls went into the living room.

Outside a dark figure stood across the street. "Those girls are mine!" Blaise said.

--

"One second girls, I'm just going to answer the door." Jenny paused the movie and hoped up heading to the door.

"Open up!" The person outside the door shouted.

"I'm coming." Jenny said rolling her eyes at the impatience.

"Hello…" Jenny paused with the door halfway open when she saw the guy holding a stick of wood in front of him.

"Hello. Jenny." Blaise said in a creepy voice before shooting stupefy at her.

Jenny fell limply to the floor and Blaise stepped over her body shutting the door.

"Girls come greet Daddy!" Blaise called.

"Daddy!" Cara called and her and her sister ran into the room.

"Hi Cara-bee, hi Emma-bee!" Blaise called smiling.

"You're not Daddy." Emma said.

"No duh, Emma, God you're so stupid." Cara rolled her eyes, "Who are you?" She said snapping her gum, annoyingly.

"I'm Blaise, you're Daddy." Blaise said kneeling down to their height.

"No you're not." Emma protested.

"We established that already." Cara turned back to her sister.

"Shut up." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You guys go watch TV, I have to call your mum." Blaise told them.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers." Emma told him.

"Just go watch TV Emma, I'll stay with the new guy." Cara smiled.

"Cara don't…" Emma started watching her sister reach for her wand.

"Hello? Hermione. Hi it's Blaise. I'm with your daughters they are so adorable." Blaise said manically.

"Mommy help!" Emma yelled.

"Don't make me punish you Emma." Blaise said.

"Stay away from my daughters!" Hermione yelled hanging up her phone.

--

"Fred, it's Hermione. Blaise called. I don't know if he's serious but he says he's with the kids. Can you call? I don't think I can," Hermione said, "Thanks Fred. Love you too. Bye."

Fred hung up his phone and immediately called the house. "Hello?" came Emma's voice.

"Hi Princess, is Jenny there?" Fred asked.

"No," Emma's voice dropped to a whisper, "There's some guy named Blaise here…"

"Emma-bee who's on the phone?" came a voice in the background.

"Daddy help!" Emma yelled into the phone and the line went dead.

Fred picked up the phone once more and called again. "Hello?" came a male voice.

"Get out of my house and away from my daughters," Fred said forcefully.

"Didn't Mione tell you, they're mine," Blaise told him and hung up the phone.

Fred called Ginny, who was an auror, and told her what happened. Fred then got hold of as many people as he could and called everyone in the Order. The Order would get back together for another rescue mission. A thought went through Fred's mind. What if they aren't mine?

--

"Oh god Baby, they'll be okay." Fred rocked Hermione back and forth. They were sitting on the front porch of Harry and Ginny's house waiting for them to save their children, Fred wanted to help but apparently that was a conflict of interest.

"He has them Fred, I don't even want to know what he's doing to them." Hermione shook her head sobbing into his chest.

"Oh honey, they'll be fine, I'm promise." Fred said smiling at her.

"He thinks they're his." Hermione shook her head.

"Are they?" Fred asked looking away form her.

"Fred!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Well the time frame works out." Fred pointed out.

"No it doesn't." Hermione said, "They died Fred. I got pregnant again, on our honeymoon. He wasn't there." Hermione said.

"Oh." Fred said in a small voice, " I knew that."

Hermione rolled her eyes looking up as Ginny came running across the lawn towards them.

"Gin! What's happening?" Fred yelled.

"We got Cara but something's wrong. She won't tell us what happened to Emma." Ginny said trying to catch her breath. 


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Kill The Ones You Love

A/N

I know you all love us and think we are the most creative people ever (lol) but unfortunately JK's original characters belong to her and only her. However we take credit for the children, Ivy and Melly. Sorry for the wait, please read and review. Enjoy!

A/N

"What do you mean Cara's not talking, all she ever does is talk," Hermione said, "Bring me to her."

"Okay follow me," Ginny led the way as Hermione and Fred ran after her. They stopped outside of a tent set up a few yards from the house. Inside there were healers, aurors and Order members trying to get Cara to talk.

"Everybody out!" Hermione yelled as she ran over to her daughter, "Oh not you Fred or Ginny," she called over her shoulder.

"Cara, honey what's wrong?" Fred asked.

Cara remained silent as she looked to the floor, silent tears streaming down her face. Hermione reached out to touch her face, but Cara withdrew. "Oh, sweetheart," Hermione said as she reached out to hug her. Cara took the comfort as long as nobody touched her face.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Fred asked a passing healer.

"No, I'm sorry sir, nothing yet. We're thinking sexual abuse but there is nothing else to prove that. Since that theory is down the drain we're thinking someone either slapped her in the face or did something else in the face or she saw someone be touched or slapped," the healer answered.

"Thank you," Fred went back to his daughter and told Hermione and Ginny word for word what the healer had told him. Cara looked up as Fred told the part of "…or she saw someone be touched or slapped…" Cara immediately began to cry harder and the only words that could be made out were "Emma…slap…locked…bedroom…"

"Cara, Cara, please tell us honey," Hermione pleaded, "If you tell us we can get Emma out."

Cara looked up. The tears stopped and she began to speak in a tiny voice, "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but if I can help Emma get out then I will."

--

"She said Emma was in her bedroom, which is the third window to the right on the back of the house." Ginny told the order members.

"To the left." Hermione corrected.

"Are there that many windows?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Yes on the top row of windows there is seven total. On the bottom, there are 5." Hermione explained.

"Big enough house?" Ginny laughed.

"Not quite." Fred laughed.

"No time for laughing get her out, now." Hermione said.

"We're working on it." Ginny said. "If we go in through the window and other people go in through the front door and take him out then we should get her out safely."

"Should?" Fred asked.

"What does it depend on?" Hermione asked.

"Whether or not he's with her." Ginny explained, "The people that go in her room must be absolutely silent in case he's guarding."

"What would he be doing in the room with her?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Umm Mione maybe you should go back to our house until we get her out." Ginny suggested.

"No. No way." Hermione refused.

"Mione you have to prepare." Ginny said.

"For what?" Fred asked putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"He may have sexually abused her. We don't know what condition she'll be in." Ginny told them, trying to break it to them gently.

"Oh god." Hermione turned and buried her head in Fred's chest sobbing loudly.

"We should move in - Alpha team go get him, Beta team follow me." Ginny said looking at the ground in order to avoid her brother's eyes.

"Good luck. Bring her back safe." Fred called.

"We'll try." Ginny replied.

--

Emma sat on her bed, her cheek red from where he slapped her. She jumped off of her bed and tried the door again. Jiggling the doorknob, Emma was disappointed that Blaise still had the door locked. She ran to the window and tried that too, but Blaise had locked that too. Emma saw something stirring in the bushes. Emma noticed a bright red thing. _Wait a second _Emma thought, _That's not a bright red thing. It's a head of hair! _Emma tried to see which one of the Weasleys it was. _Dad? No they wouldn't let him come. Defiantly not Cara. I doubt that it's any of my cousins. So that narrows it down to Uncle Ron, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Ginny. _Emma raced to the window again. She saw Ginny looking up at the window. Emma waved and tried to open the window again. The door to the room opened and Blaise walked into the room.

"What are you doing Emma-bee?" Blaise asked walking toward her. Emma immediately made a break for the door. Blaise took out his wand and pointed it at her. "Emma-bee, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't want to hurt you but I would if I had to."

Emma came back into her bedroom. "That's my girl. Now you stay here and Daddy's going to call Mommy," Blaise said as he closed the door. Emma heard the key turn in the lock and she wondered if she was ever going to get out.

Downstairs, Blaise picked up the phone and called Hermione's cell phone. "Hi Honey. Don't worry Emma's fine," he began.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing to worry about my love," Blaise answered, "I know that you are probably sending people to try and get in but if they try they will be electrocuted. So I would call off the people if I were you. Hermione I love you and I will let Emma go if you and Cara come live with me and if you marry me. If you say no I will kill everyone in your family, except of course you and our children. I'll give you half and hour to come up with an answer. If not, say good bye to the people you love because you never know which one I'll kill first. Bye my love."

He hung up the phone and began making French toast. _This will cheer Emma-bee up. I know she loves French toast. She gets it from me._

--

"Mommy, come and get me, please mommy." Emma rocked back and forth on her bed.

"Mommy's going to be home soon and Cara and all of us will live happily ever after." Blaise stroked her hair.

"Stay away from me." Emma yelled.

"Come on sweetie I have French toast downstairs." Blaise said going to pick her up.

"I'm not eating anything you gigantic tool." Emma spat in his face.

"Ew! You little brat!" Blaise slapped her again.

"Ow." Emma put a hand to her cheek, "Get away from me. I have to use the loo."

"No can do angel, you're stuck in here." Blaise said.

"Mommy!" Emma called and Blaise whipped around, Emma jumped up and ran past him quickly running down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Emma-bee!" Blaise called chasing her.

"Mommy! Mommy I love you!" Emma called she reached the door and pulled it open.

"Emma!" Hermione called seeing daughter but she saw her fall over.

"What happened to her?" Fred asked joining Hermione.

"I told you electrocution. Call of your rescue mission or you'll never see your daughter again." Blaise grabbed a handful of Emma's hair and used it to pull her back into the house.

"Emma!" Hermione collapsed to the floor sobbing and tears jumped into Fred's eyes as he watched his daughter pulled away by the man he hated most.

--

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh," Hermione hyperventilated. She kept seeing the limp body of her daughter being dragged back into the house. The rescue squad had been called off and Hermione had explained her phone call to everybody.

"Hermione, calm down," Fred tried to calm her down, "We're going to do something."

"I don't want to go back in there with him. I don't want to be alone with him," Hermione cried, "My…poor…Emma."

"I won't let you go in there," Fred hugged her tightly.

"You might have to," Ginny walked into the tent followed by Dumbledore.

"I've tried everything I could to get the electrical force field down but I think that he has used very powerful Dark magic," Dumbledore explained.

"No, I'm not letting her go in there," Fred hugged Hermione even tighter.

"Fred…I…can't…breathe…" Hermione managed to spit out the words.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Fred said letting her go.

"Mione, I think that you going in there is the only way to get Emma back," Ginny told her.

"NO! I won't let you! I lost you once, I can't lose you again," Fred hugged Hermione again.

"Fred if I don't I'm not only endangering Emma but everyone I care about. He will kill everyone I love if I don't go. I can't live without you," Hermione said as tears streamed down her face.

Fred kissed her passionately and hugged her again. "If it's all you can do," he spit out.

"Fred I love you no matter what happens," Hermione kissed him. She kissed a sleeping Cara on the forehead and called Blaise. "Blaise I'm coming with Cara. Take down the force field."

Hermione snapped her phone closed and picked up Cara. She walked out of the tent and up to her dream home. Blaise kissed her on the cheek and Hermione made a disgusted face, which he didn't see, before disappearing into the house.

"Fred are you crying?" Ginny asked hugging her older brother.

"No," Fred said wiping his eyes.

"It's going to be okay," Ginny said hugging him one last time and then running into Harry's open arms.

"I hope so," Fred whispered.

--

"Cara sweetie wake up." Blaise shook her.

"Don't. She's had a rough day. Now where's Emma?" Hermione asked.

'SLAP', "Don't talk to me like that!" Blaise yelled.

"Mommy!" Cara called, "Are you okay?"

"Cara baby, I'm fine." Hermione rubbed her cheek.

"What am I doing back in here?" Cara looked around and up at Blaise.

"We're staying here now." Hermione said.

"Mommy and I are getting married tonight." Blaise said.

"But what about…" Cara started.

"Go watch TV sweetie, I'll come get you in a minute." Hermione said.

"I can't marry you." Hermione pointed out, "I'm already married."

"I'm surprised you don't know this, anytime if the first ten years of a wizarding marriage the wife or muggle-born that is part of the marriage may file for annulment because of mistreatment. It takes about an hour for the whole process and then we could get married." Blaise said.

"One problem he didn't mistreat me." Hermione said.

"They don't know that." Blaise said.

"But they check for bruises and signs of mistreatment, you have to have proof." Hermione reminded.

"I can give them that." Blaise hit her again.

"You bastard." Hermione spat.

"Don't talk to me like that." Blaise said again smacking her.

--

"Do you even have a plan?" Fred asked the Order. Dumbledore had set up a table and chairs for the Order.

"Not at the time. But we have heard some interesting things. I have planted a microphone in a pin that Hermione is wearing. Blaise is trying to get an annulment," Dumbledore explained.

"He can't do that!" Fred roared, "It can only be annulled if the wife was beaten or abused."

"There are some areas in the tape where we hear a slap. Blaise is beating Hermione and is going to say that you did it Fred," Ginny continued.

"Then we have to stop him," Fred said.

"I have already called the annulment office and they have agreed to work with us," Ginny explained, "Aurors will enter the home disguised as the people who are delivering the annulment papers. I have already informed Hermione of this. As soon as Hermione hears the doorbell, she and the twins will lock themselves in the master bedroom. As soon as the aurors ring that bell team Beta will apparate into the master bedroom and we will send Hermione and the twins into the arms of team Alpha at the base of the window. Does everybody understand the plan?"

Everybody nodded and Ginny continued, "Team Alpha and Beta get into your positions. Delivery people get the papers typed and printed. You should be ready in about half and hour. Now we have to be very careful. Got it?"

Once again everyone nodded their agreement and headed to their positions. The rescue mission was underway.

--


	4. Chapter 4: We Can't Find Him

A/N I know you all love us and think we are the most creative people ever (lol) but unfortunately JK's original characters belong to her and only her. However we take credit for the children, Ivy and Melly. Sorry for the wait, please read and review. Enjoy!  
A/N

"What do you mean Cara's not talking, all she ever does is talk," Hermione said, "Bring me to her."

"Okay follow me," Ginny led the way as Hermione and Fred ran after her. They stopped outside of a tent set up a few yards from the house. Inside there were healers, aurors and Order members trying to get Cara to talk.

"Everybody out!" Hermione yelled as she ran over to her daughter, "Oh not you Fred or Ginny," she called over her shoulder.

"Cara, honey what's wrong?" Fred asked.

Cara remained silent as she looked to the floor, silent tears streaming down her face. Hermione reached out to touch her face, but Cara withdrew. "Oh, sweetheart," Hermione said as she reached out to hug her. Cara took the comfort as long as nobody touched her face.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Fred asked a passing healer.

"No, I'm sorry sir, nothing yet. We're thinking sexual abuse but there is nothing else to prove that. Since that theory is down the drain we're thinking someone either slapped her in the face or did something else in the face or she saw someone be touched or slapped," the healer answered.

"Thank you," Fred went back to his daughter and told Hermione and Ginny word for word what the healer had told him. Cara looked up as Fred told the part of "…or she saw someone be touched or slapped…" Cara immediately began to cry harder and the only words that could be made out were "Emma…slap…locked…bedroom…"

"Cara, Cara, please tell us honey," Hermione pleaded, "If you tell us we can get Emma out."

Cara looked up. The tears stopped and she began to speak in a tiny voice, "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but if I can help Emma get out then I will."

--

"She said Emma was in her bedroom, which is the third window to the right on the back of the house." Ginny told the order members.

"To the left." Hermione corrected.

"Are there that many windows?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Yes on the top row of windows there is seven total. On the bottom, there are 5." Hermione explained.

"Big enough house?" Ginny laughed.

"Not quite." Fred laughed.

"No time for laughing get her out, now." Hermione said.

"We're working on it." Ginny said. "If we go in through the window and other people go in through the front door and take him out then we should get her out safely."

"Should?" Fred asked.

"What does it depend on?" Hermione asked.

"Whether or not he's with her." Ginny explained, "The people that go in her room must be absolutely silent in case he's guarding."

"What would he be doing in the room with her?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Umm Mione maybe you should go back to our house until we get her out." Ginny suggested.

"No. No way." Hermione refused.

"Mione you have to prepare." Ginny said.

"For what?" Fred asked putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"He may have sexually abused her. We don't know what condition she'll be in." Ginny told them, trying to break it to them gently.

"Oh god." Hermione turned and buried her head in Fred's chest sobbing loudly.

"We should move in - Alpha team go get him, Beta team follow me." Ginny said looking at the ground in order to avoid her brother's eyes.

"Good luck. Bring her back safe." Fred called.

"We'll try." Ginny replied.

--

Emma sat on her bed, her cheek red from where he slapped her. She jumped off of her bed and tried the door again. Jiggling the doorknob, Emma was disappointed that Blaise still had the door locked. She ran to the window and tried that too, but Blaise had locked that too. Emma saw something stirring in the bushes. Emma noticed a bright red thing. Wait a second Emma thought, That's not a bright red thing. It's a head of hair! Emma tried to see which one of the Weasleys it was. Dad? No they wouldn't let him come. Defiantly not Cara. I doubt that it's any of my cousins. So that narrows it down to Uncle Ron, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Ginny. Emma raced to the window again. She saw Ginny looking up at the window. Emma waved and tried to open the window again. The door to the room opened and Blaise walked into the room.

"What are you doing Emma-bee?" Blaise asked walking toward her. Emma immediately made a break for the door. Blaise took out his wand and pointed it at her. "Emma-bee, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't want to hurt you but I would if I had to."

Emma came back into her bedroom. "That's my girl. Now you stay here and Daddy's going to call Mommy," Blaise said as he closed the door. Emma heard the key turn in the lock and she wondered if she was ever going to get out.

Downstairs, Blaise picked up the phone and called Hermione's cell phone. "Hi Honey. Don't worry Emma's fine," he began.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing to worry about my love," Blaise answered, "I know that you are probably sending people to try and get in but if they try they will be electrocuted. So I would call off the people if I were you. Hermione I love you and I will let Emma go if you and Cara come live with me and if you marry me. If you say no I will kill everyone in your family, except of course you and our children. I'll give you half and hour to come up with an answer. If not, say good bye to the people you love because you never know which one I'll kill first. Bye my love."

He hung up the phone and began making French toast. This will cheer Emma-bee up. I know she loves French toast. She gets it from me.

--

"Mommy, come and get me, please mommy." Emma rocked back and forth on her bed.

"Mommy's going to be home soon and Cara and all of us will live happily ever after." Blaise stroked her hair.

"Stay away from me." Emma yelled.

"Come on sweetie I have French toast downstairs." Blaise said going to pick her up.

"I'm not eating anything you gigantic tool." Emma spat in his face.

"Ew! You little brat!" Blaise slapped her again.

"Ow." Emma put a hand to her cheek, "Get away from me. I have to use the loo."

"No can do angel, you're stuck in here." Blaise said.

"Mommy!" Emma called and Blaise whipped around, Emma jumped up and ran past him quickly running down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Emma-bee!" Blaise called chasing her.

"Mommy! Mommy I love you!" Emma called she reached the door and pulled it open.

"Emma!" Hermione called seeing daughter but she saw her fall over.

"What happened to her?" Fred asked joining Hermione.

"I told you electrocution. Call of your rescue mission or you'll never see your daughter again." Blaise grabbed a handful of Emma's hair and used it to pull her back into the house.

"Emma!" Hermione collapsed to the floor sobbing and tears jumped into Fred's eyes as he watched his daughter pulled away by the man he hated most.

--

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh," Hermione hyperventilated. She kept seeing the limp body of her daughter being dragged back into the house. The rescue squad had been called off and Hermione had explained her phone call to everybody.

"Hermione, calm down," Fred tried to calm her down, "We're going to do something."

"I don't want to go back in there with him. I don't want to be alone with him," Hermione cried, "My…poor…Emma."

"I won't let you go in there," Fred hugged her tightly.

"You might have to," Ginny walked into the tent followed by Dumbledore.

"I've tried everything I could to get the electrical force field down but I think that he has used very powerful Dark magic," Dumbledore explained.

"No, I'm not letting her go in there," Fred hugged Hermione even tighter.

"Fred…I…can't…breathe…" Hermione managed to spit out the words.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Fred said letting her go.

"Mione, I think that you going in there is the only way to get Emma back," Ginny told her.

"NO! I won't let you! I lost you once, I can't lose you again," Fred hugged Hermione again.

"Fred if I don't I'm not only endangering Emma but everyone I care about. He will kill everyone I love if I don't go. I can't live without you," Hermione said as tears streamed down her face.

Fred kissed her passionately and hugged her again. "If it's all you can do," he spit out.

"Fred I love you no matter what happens," Hermione kissed him. She kissed a sleeping Cara on the forehead and called Blaise. "Blaise I'm coming with Cara. Take down the force field."

Hermione snapped her phone closed and picked up Cara. She walked out of the tent and up to her dream home. Blaise kissed her on the cheek and Hermione made a disgusted face, which he didn't see, before disappearing into the house.

"Fred are you crying?" Ginny asked hugging her older brother.

"No," Fred said wiping his eyes.

"It's going to be okay," Ginny said hugging him one last time and then running into Harry's open arms.

"I hope so," Fred whispered.

--

"Cara sweetie wake up." Blaise shook her.

"Don't. She's had a rough day. Now where's Emma?" Hermione asked.

'SLAP', "Don't talk to me like that!" Blaise yelled.

"Mommy!" Cara called, "Are you okay?"

"Cara baby, I'm fine." Hermione rubbed her cheek.

"What am I doing back in here?" Cara looked around and up at Blaise.

"We're staying here now." Hermione said.

"Mommy and I are getting married tonight." Blaise said.

"But what about…" Cara started.

"Go watch TV sweetie, I'll come get you in a minute." Hermione said.

"I can't marry you." Hermione pointed out, "I'm already married."

"I'm surprised you don't know this, anytime if the first ten years of a wizarding marriage the wife or muggle-born that is part of the marriage may file for annulment because of mistreatment. It takes about an hour for the whole process and then we could get married." Blaise said.

"One problem he didn't mistreat me." Hermione said.

"They don't know that." Blaise said.

"But they check for bruises and signs of mistreatment, you have to have proof." Hermione reminded.

"I can give them that." Blaise hit her again.

"You bastard." Hermione spat.

"Don't talk to me like that." Blaise said again smacking her.

--

"Do you even have a plan?" Fred asked the Order. Dumbledore had set up a table and chairs for the Order.

"Not at the time. But we have heard some interesting things. I have planted a microphone in a pin that Hermione is wearing. Blaise is trying to get an annulment," Dumbledore explained.

"He can't do that!" Fred roared, "It can only be annulled if the wife was beaten or abused."

"There are some areas in the tape where we hear a slap. Blaise is beating Hermione and is going to say that you did it Fred," Ginny continued.

"Then we have to stop him," Fred said.

"I have already called the annulment office and they have agreed to work with us," Ginny explained, "Aurors will enter the home disguised as the people who are delivering the annulment papers. I have already informed Hermione of this. As soon as Hermione hears the doorbell, she and the twins will lock themselves in the master bedroom. As soon as the aurors ring that bell team Beta will apparate into the master bedroom and we will send Hermione and the twins into the arms of team Alpha at the base of the window. Does everybody understand the plan?"

Everybody nodded and Ginny continued, "Team Alpha and Beta get into your positions. Delivery people get the papers typed and printed. You should be ready in about half and hour. Now we have to be very careful. Got it?"

Once again everyone nodded their agreement and headed to their positions. The rescue mission was underway.

--

"Let's go get Emma." Hermione said to Cara, they had been watching TV and Blaise had fallen asleep.

"Okay mum." Cara stood up quietly knowing not to wake up Blaise.

"Careful." Hermione picked up Cara and just as they were about to go upstairs the doorbell rang.

"Hermione can you get that?" Blaise called.

"It's the annulment paper people, you get it." Hermione replied dashing up the stairs and putting Cara on the bed in the master bedroom, "If I don't come back there are people outside the window waiting for you to jump down to them but don't go unless I've been ten minutes."

"Okay mum." Cara said in a small voice obviously scared.

"Good girl." Hermione kissed her, "I love you." She left the room and went quietly down the hall to Emma's room.

"Hermione come down here a minute!" Blaise called.

"One sec just let me pee." Hermione called.

"Okay sweetie." Blaise replied.

"Emma, come here." Hermione said calling her daughter to the door.

"Mum!" Emma sounded like she had been crying.

"Sweetie get your hidden wand and unlock the door." Hermione said.

"Okay." Emma said and Hermione heard her rushing around.

"Ready?" Emma called and all the sudden Hermione pulled open the door.

"Go to the master bedroom and wait with Cara she'll tell you what's happening. I'll be there in two seconds. I love you." Hermione said and she went into the washroom flushing the toilet and during the noise she used her mic to tell the order members she was ready.

"Mum." Cara said when she came into the room.

"Hey girls let's go, just a second." The order members apparate in and led them all to the window.

"Cara you go first." Hermione said, she picked her daughter up and stood her on the window sill so she could jump out the window, hearing her hit the cushioned ground and the sound of Fred greeting her.

"Now me." Emma said.

"Yep." Hermione did the same with her.

"Your turn." Ginny said.

"You guys will apparate out?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ginny answered, "Go."

"Bye!" Hermione called jumping out.

"Mione!" Fred called seeing her bruises.

"I love you so much." Hermione ran off the cushion and into his arms.

"Somethings wrong." Ginny said apparating next to them.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"We can't find Blaise." Ginny said. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Happy Ending

"I'll go try to find him," Fred said. He went off mumbling, "Give him a piece off my mind…"

"Be careful!" Hermione called after him. She picked up her children and went over to the tent set up on the lawn. "Who wants lunch?"

"Anything but French toast," Emma answered, "I don't think it's my favourite anymore."

Everybody laughed as Dumbledore made goblets of pumpkin juice, turkey, bread and vegetable soup appear. Everybody sat down to eat, but Hermione was still worried. Fred should have been back by now. Hermione shook off the feeling and began to eat. Hopefully everything would go back to normal.

--

"Hermione." Ginny came out to her friend sitting on the front porch by herself. The twins had gone to bed in Fred and Hermione's bed and Hermione had promised to be up in a minute but she was still waiting for Fred to return. He had missed all of lunch, the interviews with the girls and dinner and now she was worried.

"Hey." Hermione smiled weakly, her girls were back and safe but now her husband wasn't.

"Here take this." Ginny handed her a beer.

"No, thanks." Hermione put in down.

"Cara just came down asking for you, but I sent her back up and said you'd be right there." Ginny said.

"They should be asleep already." Hermione fretted.

"They're scared Mi, Harry's sitting with them." Ginny said.

"I should go up." Hermione sighed.

"He'll be back and he'll be fine." Ginny promised.

"I'm just worried you know me. Get something back and have it all taken away again. It took eight years for him to come back and take my girls and eight seconds after we got them back I lost him. I can't handle this Gin." Hermione shook her head.

"You have to your girls are depending on you. And you haven't lost him, he's just been…misplaced, trust me." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Gin, you always know what to say." Hermione hugged her friend tightly.

"I know, it's a speciality I have." Ginny smirked.

"And you're so modest." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, not really." Ginny shook her head, laughing.

"I'll go upstairs now. Thanks." Hermione smiled and left quickly.

--

Hermione lay awake, her children cuddled up to her. She had come up about 3 hours ago, but still couldn't fall asleep. Hermione stared up at the ceiling as the feeling from lunch came back. How could he have been gone for so long? He should have taken someone with him. she thought. Around 6 am she dozed off but woken an hour later by the twins.

"Mommy, Mommy. Is Daddy back yet?" Cara and Emma asked together.

"I don't know let's go downstairs and have breakfast and we'll see what we can find out okay?" Hermione stifled a yawn.

"Okay," they answered, grabbing a hand each. They had not left her side at all. They were petrified and Hermione felt it was her fault. They headed downstairs to the kitchen and Hermione shoved Pop-Tarts into the toaster. The girls ate hungrily and then went to their rooms to change. Hermione sipped at her cup of coffee as the doorbell rang and the door opened. "Fred?" Hermione called hopefully.

"Sorry Hermione it's the better half," George said as he walked into the kitchen, "So you haven't seen him I guess."

"No," Hermione answered sadly.

"It'll be all right. You'll see," George comforted.

"I hope your right," Hermione said. "Girls! Are you almost ready?"

She heard pounding down the stairs as the girls ran into the kitchen. "Uncle George!" they cried and tackled him off the chair.

"Fred has taught them well," George shouted above the giggles and screams of the girls.

Hermione smiled and headed upstairs to change. She came downstairs dressed in simple back jeans and a white tank top. She grabbed the girls' hands and followed George outside. She headed to the tent as Dumbledore emerged.

"Hermione, there's a phone call that I think you should take," Dumbledore eyed the children, "Alone."

Hermione's heart pounded as she pick up the phone. "Hello?"

--

"First take the girls and put them in chairs on the porch. Don't ask questions and pay attention. Put Cara in the left one and Emma in the right one. Then get that tent packed up and have everyone but your family leave including that Dumbledore I want him gone, he's too smart and I want no direct interaction between the two of you until after this is all over. Your family should all be lined up facing out the window to the driveway and they should all be locked in the house using 'Colloportus', don't tell them anything, your mouth shouldn't move at all before or after you tell them to pack it up. I don't want them to be able to get out of the house and I'm watching you so use the spell correctly. Then tie your daughters to the chairs but don't say anything to them and you have to do this after they've watched you lock your family in the house. I want them scared. Do this in that direct order and remember I'm watching. Finally be standing outside your house at the beginning of your driveway in an hour. And by the way I have your husband so watch it." Blaise hung up.

Hermione soundlessly moved over to the girls and picked Cara up, motioning for Emma to follow. Kissing Car's forehead she put her in the left chair and kissing Emma's forehead placed her in the right chair.

"Umm guys, we need the tent packed up and everyone out but the family, you have to go too Albus. I'm sorry I wish I could explain." Hermione said.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked coming up to her.

Hermione shrugged rounding up the Weasley's and leading them into the house showing them to the window and using the spell on the back door before exiting the house and going to the garage to grab some yellow rope.

"Mommy what's happening?" Emma asked standing up.

Hermione turned her daughter around and wrapped the rope around her wrists before picking her up and putting her on the chair tying the first piece of rope to the back of the chair.

"Mommy, let me out! Let me go! What's wrong with you?" Emma screamed wriggling around.

"Don't you dare." Cara stood her ground.

Hermione walked towards her daughter grabbing one of her wrists, trying to silently plea with her daughter.

"No." Cara struggled to get free.

Hermione started to weave the rope around the one wrist grabbing the other and tying it to the first then she picked her daughter up…

"No mommy don't! You love me don't you? Please…don't." Cara cried.

Hermione bit back tears putting her daughter in the chair and tying her to the back of it. Turning around she saw Emma in her chair sobbing and Hermione let a tear roll down her cheek going to stand at the start of her driveway she took a breath.

"Good girl. Now come to me." Blaise appeared at the end of the driveway and was holding Fred, pointing his wand to his temple.

--

Hermione walked up to Blaise as her legs began to feel like jelly. She thought she was going to faint as she stepped closer and closer to Blaise.

"No Hermione! Run! He's crazy! Take the kids and run!" Fred yelled at her.

"I can't Fred. I can't lose you again," Hermione answered, tears streaming down her face. She shot him a look that told him she had a plan.

"Hermione please," Fred pleaded.

"Mommy, Mommy please," her children cried from where they were tied.

"Everything is going to be okay," she called back to them. She whispered to herself, "Everything is going to be okay."

Blaise eyed her with great happiness, thinking he had finally won. Hermione stepped face to face with him and she looked into his eyes. She saw anger, greed, longing, hatred. Hermione had never seen anyone so evil, except Voldemort of course. Cara and Emma cried out from where they were and Fred looked terrified. "Fred," Hermione whispered.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HIM?" Blaise exploded, "YOU LOVE ME!" He shoved his wand tip harder at Fred's head.

"Fred don't hate me for this," Hermione said softly. She looked at Blaise and kissed him roughly. But as she kissed him, Blaise did not notice that Hermione pulled out her wand and shoved it into his gut. "STUPEFY!" she screamed and Blaise fell to the floor. Hermione fell to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably. Fred countered the spell that held the family inside. The girls were untied by Dumbledore as Fred ran to his wife. He lifted her up and hugged her tightly. Hermione looked into Fred's eyes and saw what she wanted. Love, concern, happiness, that is what she saw. Hermione began to cry again and whispered, "Don't hate me, don't hate me…" over and over again.

"Hermione," Fred said lifting her head to look into her eyes, "I would never hate you."

They kissed passionately as their children ran to them. Hermione and Fred hugged them tightly. They were a family once again.

--

"Emma please take your sisters hand." Hermione instructed leading them across the street.

"Ew mom, we're eleven we don't have to hold hands." Cara said.

"Do as you're told." Fred said.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Cara asked.

"To visit Mary and Danielle." Hermione told them (Charlie and Melly's girls that were just out of Hogwarts).

"Why?" Emma asked.

"So we can get your stuff for Hogwarts." Hermione explained shifting Brigita from one arm to the other; they were babysitting three-year-old Brigita as a favor for Fleur.

"Why are we going to there house?" Fred questioned wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Because I said so." Hermione led them to an apartment just a block away from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Fine." Emma shrugged, "Go ahead mommy." Emma held open the door to the building.

"Thank you." Hermione walked in, standing by the elevator as she waited for Cara, Fred and Emma to enter the building as well.

"I hate elevators." Emma gripped Fred's hand.

"Me too sweetie." Fred picked her up and swung her around as they entered the small space.

"It's fine, I've been riding them for years." Hermione comforted.

"Sure." Cara said sitting down in the corner.

"What are you doing Cara-bee?" Fred asked putting Emma down next to Hermione and crouching down to Emma's level.

"Nothing." Cara said with her eyes closed.

"Do you not like the elevator?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine." Cara said.

"Sure." Fred stood up and waited for Cara to grip his hand tightly which she did two seconds later.

"Here we are, everybody out." Hermione said.

"Tired." Brigita yawned.

"Me too." Hermione smiled at her niece.

"It's 2A, right?" Fred asked.

"Right." Hermione agreed.

"Here." Fred announced knocking lightly on the door.

"Knowing Mary there's probably a party right now." Hermione laughed at Fred's statement.

"I'm going in." Emma said opening the unlocked door and walking in to the room.

"Happy birthday Fred!" Everybody called out as they walked into the giant apartment.

"Whoa." Fred said dropping Cara's hand.

"I love you daddy." Cara said smiling and running off to find her cousins.

"I love you too." Emma followed her sister.

"Here Brig." Bill called and Hermione handed Brigita to her daddy.

"Wow." Fred said.

"Surprise." Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, smiling widely at him.

"Thank you." Fred said.

"Hey bro have some firewhiskey." George handed him a glass.

"Thanks." Fred downed it in one gulp.

"Let's get this party started!" George yelled and everybody started dancing and talking.

4 hours later most of the kids were asleep in their various rooms but not all of them. It was a shock any of them could sleep considering the kareokee going on out in the living room and the yelling from the kids in the other room. Hermione put her head in her hands and took a deep breath as the timer went off, she picked up the little stick and was not surprised to see a little pink plus sign on the end. 'Shit.' Hermione thought. There would be a twelve year difference between her kids and the baby. What was she going to tell Fred? Standing up she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"There you are!" Fred said smiling at her and hopping off the coffee table.

"Sorry." Hermione smiled.

"That's alright. What's up?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, I don't think I should tell you here." Hermione looked worriedly at the ground.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Fred pushed.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione told him.

"You are?" Fred's eyes went wide and he smiled.

"Yep." Hermione agreed.

"Wahoo!" Fred picked her up and spun her around, "We're going to be parents!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hermione smiled at him and thought 'Maybe everything will go alright this time...' And it did. Nine months later the new and probably last addition to this generation of Weasley's was born. Emily-Anne Weasley. Fred and Hermione's new baby girl... 


End file.
